Love Me, That's an Order
by cookiebocchan
Summary: Ciel's sleep is interrupted by an intruder, though Sebastian seems to know just what to do to comfort his young master. Also published on Ao3 under the nickname "eisernedrossel" by me.


It was probably midnight when Ciel heard something fall and break into pieces in his bedroom. He rolled over and blindly searched for his gun he kept under his pillow. He could feel the cold embrace of fear through his miniature body, setting him back from both grabbing his gun and getting his feet on the ground to run down the stairs. Ciel suddenly snapped himself out of fear, what he called the most demeaning characteristic of one and sat up on his bed to call out his name.

"SEBAST-"

He was interrupted by the crashing weight which pinned him to his bed. A large-size hand was covering his mouth, while the other was throttling him. Ciel's eyes widened with both shock and terror, his small hands striving with all their might to push the intruder's body away from himself. All he could see was the attacker's narrowed yellow eyes, which were only a few inches from his, glistening in the darkness that was now beginning to fall into Ciel's eyes. Just when his hands were about to give up struggling, he saw a reflection of star-shaped purple light in the eyes in front of him, which apparently made them falter in horror. His bedroom door was opened in a clatter, allowing a dark figure to fleet in a blink of an eye. Ciel managed to pull himself together in relief caused by the absence of the body which was pressing down on him. He quickly grabbed his gun, though he realized there was no need for it, as Sebastian seemed to be perfectly capable of handling the man on his own. Ciel wasn't able to see much due to lack of light, though he could relate to what he was hearing. Sebastian had both of his hands pressing onto the attacker's neck, squeezing as much as he could.

"DON'T YOU-"

He threw him over the opposite wall, crashing his skull with his foot and probably breaking his backbone with all the force he was bringing into play.

"DARE-"

He was now pulling him by his hair, dragging him and causing the blood to spread all over his bedroom floor. Sebastian pulled him up by his neck and whispered into his ear,

"-lay your filthy hands on my young master."

With a sudden movement, he broke his neck and let the body collapse in front of him with a rumble noise. He then rushed over his master's bedside and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Young master? Are you quite alright?"

Sebastian was expecting a backlash he was so accustomed to in response, probably a slap on his face, scolding him for being late and nearly letting him die. Instead, he found himself being dragged into a warm, tight hug.

It was the first time.

It was the first time Sebastian ever witnessed his master display such sort of emotion in his presence, let alone be the object of it. Sebastian pulled him even closer when he realized his master was trembling. He held him close to his chest for a while, then lifted his chin gently to look at him in the eye.

"Master, I-"

Sebastian was shaken with great shock to see those adorable blue eyes covered in tears. He opened his mouth to say something.

"_Anything"_, he thought to himself, "_just say anything comforting"._

But the sight of his young master, now more vulnureble than he ever was, crying, shuddering in front of him was nourishing a feeling he had never experienced in his unbearably long life before. Words he was seeking out to speak were somewhere far, far from reach in his mind, which was now only filled with what was standing in his sight. Ciel let out a small gasp, warm air meeting Sebastian's face.

"Sebastian,"

His voice was so hoarse, even with his superhuman hearing ability, Sebastian barely heard him say his name.

"I'm tired, Sebastian."

Sebastian pulled him into an affectionate hug again. Ciel was feeling heavier than ever, now that he confessed what he had been carrying in his heart for quite a long time. Although he expected to feel just the opposite way, he didn't find the strength in himself to even wrap his arms around his butler, no matter how much he wanted to. The words he uttered were so simple compared to how broken his soul was. He could feel the way pain climb into his shivering petite body, find its way in each of his veins and spread through in any way it could. He frowned, how words seemed to fail him at that moment. The only thing in the world that nonchalantly disobeyed his demanding mouth was such verbal headings. Never in his life had he been good at the art of words. The sequence of each letter, the meaning they carried which somehow happened to change swiftly once they were arranged in a slightly different way always seemed so baffling to the young. Ciel merely stood there, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian was kissing his young master's hair, burying his nose in the soft mess. They remained that way, breathing in each other's scent until he held Ciel in his arms to place him back into his sheets again. Thereafter he did something which astounded Ciel, pushing him into a state of mind ever again, leaving him to teeter on the brink. He took off his shoes and vest to lay down by his master's side. Ciel didn't order him to respond to his childish requirement for comfort, nor did he command his presence in his bed beside himself. Again, never in his life had he ever seeked comfort from anyone. He thought it foolish, a concrete ammunition of weakness to express his feelings, though he wasn't sure whether there was still a room for even the most meagre sense of warmth in his heart at all. Yet there he was, snuggling up to the soft skin beside him, his little face under Sebastian's chin, trying to move closer until there was no space between the two.

"I don't like it when you wear those gloves of yours when we're alone."

"I am sorry, master." purred Sebastian in an extremely soft voice into Ciel's ear and took his gloves off. Ciel slid his own hands to meet his, tenderly drawing circles on the gleaming mark of the two's incorruptible bond.

"_How long?" _He asked himself,"_How long have you been secretly wishing to do this? How long have you been craving for a single touch on this soft, devastating skin?"_

It was then that Sebastian leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on boy's cheekbones. Ciel let the sensation get to him, knowing he was going to scold himself forever for putting down his guard. Although he found tonight overly special to let his pride plague him controversial to his usual habits.

"Why, Sebastian?"

"Master?"

"Why not kill me? Why not take my soul now? Why put up with me everyday, every hour, every second?"

A few minutes passed between the two before Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's right eye, making both of their marks blaze up in the darkness of the room. Sebastian was kissing Ciel's cheekbones again, inhaling his scent of his flesh as much as he could.

"_This," _said Sebastian in the same soft tone, "is why."

"Tell me Sebastian."

"Young master, I often find you being desperately in need of words to define everything you used to and think to be at the moment. Even though I think it to be most pointless, it appears that you are so helpless to shake one by their shoulders, look into their eyes and beg for any midget shaped understanding, simply attempting to utter all that are trying to kill you everyday that passes by. It seems to be the best way to accomplish this so overly exaggerated yet compulsory need of yours. But it never happens now, does it?"

"What are you talki-"

"Words, my young lord, all of them, open up thousands of doors and it's nothing but brutality to squeeze them into one simple, basic meaning."

"Stop with your lecture already, I told you I was tired, didn't you hear my words?" said Ciel, eminently annoyed by Sebastian's response. How could he do this? It had been three years since he let himself feel safe in the presence of someone and this was his come-back? _It's your fault to anticipate affection from a demon. How pitiful of you to count on such a creature when you're in position of taking care of yourself perfectly well._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feeling of warmth on his mouth. The demon's lips were unexpectedly soft and compassionate, moving smoothly on his. Ciel's eyes were wide open, his hands gripping bed sheets in shock. The warm friction moving up and down on his small, slightly parted lips was making his head spin, blurring his mind. Sebastian broke their kiss to take a breath, though Ciel knew he only wanted to see the expression on his face. Sebastian was looking more serious than ever, but there was something forming in his captivating red eyes that he found inviting enough to slowly lean forward and put his hands on the sides of his neck. He closed his eyes when Sebastian pulled him in for a second kiss, which happened to be deeper. Ciel moved one hand up on his neck, until his fingertips met Sebastian's raven black hair. Sebastian caressed his hand that was now stroking his hair while deepening his kisses and let his face be directed by small hands, closing his eyes at the sensation. Ciel suddenly got on his knees and tossed himself into Sebastian's arms, burying his face in the side of his neck. Yet another moment he was having beyond the help of words. How could he put what he was feeling towards his butler into sentences? That beautiful creature, who was holding him tight and safe in his strong arms, was both spiritually and physically his now.

"You're mine." said Ciel, in the tone he used when he ordered something.

Sebastian chuckled slightly in response, then leaned in to put a kiss on Ciel's forehead. It was so full of love and possession that it made Ciel crawl into his arms again. He lifted his head just enough to be able to stare into those eyes he adored ever since the day they first met.

"You're staying here tonight."

…

"That's an order."


End file.
